


Between Moments

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [18]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a night shared. Respectfully, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Moments

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: Katia Van Dees; John Smith  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: A glimpse into a night shared.

~~~

Katia gasped as John pressed her against the wall of their shared suite, nipping at her neck and pushing into her, his face half buried in her hair. “Slow down,” she hissed, biting her lip to suppress a grin, and she shuddered when she felt his compliance. “Good boy,” she breathed, curling her fingers in his hair. He moaned softly, nipping the skin of her neck. Katia smirked and leaned forward to bite his ear playfully. “You want me so much, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he breathed against her skin. “Always do.”

“Take me over to the bed.” John wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her quickly over to the bed and laid her down, kissing and sucking at the skin of her neck, running his hands over her and moving slowly. Katia relaxed against the mattress, letting herself lose her mind.

***

“That…was great…” she said, breathing heavily and looking at John. “Let me guess…you learned that…on a mission.”

John smirked. “Says the girl with the natural talent,” he replied. She smiled and gave him a playful backhand slap on the shoulder. He laughed a little, and she looked up at him, smiling peacefully. “You never got a chance to shower, did you.”

“You’re right. I didn’t.”

“I can help you with that.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna prove it.” In a swift movement, he picked her up off her feet, eliciting laughter from her, and carried her into the bathroom. He squatted next to the tub, still cradling her, and started the water while her feet came to rest on the cool tile. “Lemme know when that’s good for you,” he said, as she leaned her head against his neck. She reached out lazily to feel the water filling the tub, and nodded. He smiled and eased her into the tub, laying her down gently.

“Don’t you want to join me?” she asked with a light smirk, reaching up to stroke his face with a wet hand. He smiled back and climbed in with her, moving to settle in under her so she could rest on his chest. “Perfect,” she remarked.


End file.
